


A Cold Reception

by fridgehorror



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure Mode, Death, Hypothermia, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 15:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20726831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fridgehorror/pseuds/fridgehorror
Summary: A little kindness goes a big way in the Constant, especially from the Nightmare King himself.





	A Cold Reception

Snow crunched softly underfoot, the flakes fell heavily covering the tracks as they came. It was cold, nose biting cold. The wind howled, blowing the white powder through the air into his face. The king was thankful for the warm coat draped over his shoulders, keeping his thin frame warm. It was only for show, he didn't really need it; but keeping out the elements felt nice. It felt human. Evergreens creaked and jossled around him, snowbirds fluttering about in their branches. The sun had begun to set some time ago, and the nose biting cold swept in. Sunlight was merely a privilege in the Constant, and these worlds only gave it in short bursts. It was part of the challenge he devised. A challenge that all who entered knew they faced. 

He spotted what he had come all the way out here for, keeping pace in the frostbitten forest. The king approached the huddled form of a woman, arms still protectively held close to her spellbooks. A sympathetic sigh, inhaling the sharp air through his crooked nose. 

He quietly remarked something under his breath as he crouched beside the frost laden corpse. 

His features soften, claws brushing aside the mess of grey hair shrouding her face, tucking it behind an ear. A scowl crosses his lips. The woman's lifeless eyes seem to stare at him. Judging him. It was always unsettling to see those he wronged, those he brought into his world. Especially finding them like this. But They wanted a show, and Maxwell was never one to disappoint an audience.

"Suppose I can do you one better." Gently prying the books from her grip, the king tucks them away safely in his own coat. Maxwell lifts her, holding the corpse close in his frail arms. Wickerbottom's head rolled limp & lifelessly in his grasp. He paid no mind. Taking a few steps, the two figures disappeared from the barren landscape in a puff of smoke.

The snow covered ground was replaced with lush, green grass that swayed in the cool, temperate wind. Flowers stemmed from the Earth, with butterflies playfully fluttering about. Maxwell scanned the sky, making sure he had done what he intended. He nods to himself. Lying Wickerbottom's body into the grass, the king was careful not to harm her more than anything else had. Claws fished the two books she had on her person from his coat pockets, returning them to their rightful owner. There was an air of sadness that pricked at his heart. She had come so far. 

It was almost unfair. 

Kneeling down, he plucks an amulet from his coat pocket. He shouldn't be doing this, They wouldn't be happy with him. His jaw clenched in contemplation. It wouldn't be as bad as anything else that had happened to him before. He was certain. Stringing it around her neck, Maxwell stands. A triumphant smile met his lips. He places his hands in his pockets, watching the life stir at his feet. The colour was returning to her skin, a breathe sharp and gasping. Maxwell was gone in an instant. 

-

It was safe to say dear old Ms. Wickerbottom found herself surprised to awaken in the warm plains of Archipelago. With everything she had previously intact, she may add. And yet, she was more stunned at the thought that she once again breathed life. She rubbed at her temples, attempt to blink away the delirium that came with resurrecting oneself. Wasn't she supposed to wake before the king's door? To restart yet again? Wonder stirred her imagination, who had decided to pay her such a kindness in a place like this? She ultimately decided not to dwell on it.

Somethings are best not known.


End file.
